This invention relates generally to devices for testing electronic components and, more specifically, to a spring probe (pogo pin) contactor device for testing PGA (Programmed Grid Array) devices.
A PGA device, like other electronic devices, requires testing to ensure high quality of the finished product. In the past, in order to test a PGA device, the extending pins of the PGA device were inserted into a contactor, and the contactor was coupled to a DUT (Device Under Test) board which was coupled to the testing machine. The DUT board was, essentially, a printed circuit board that completed the electrical circuit between the PGA device pins via the contactor and the testing machine. In general, in order to test a PGA device, the testing machine would send signals to and receive signals from the PGA device via the electrical conductor paths provided by the contractor and the DUT board.
The contactor usually contains a plurality of spring probes which are sometimes referred to as pogo pins, and therefore, these types of contactors are referred to as spring probe contactors. Double ended spring probes, hereinafter referred to as spring probes or pogo pins, are well know in the art, and they typically provide a shaft with a compressible portion at both ends of the shaft. Thus, when a plurality of spring probes located within a contactor are compressed by the insertion of a plurality of PGA device pins onto the contactor or by other contact elements such as C4 solder balls, these spring probes provide electrical contact between each of the pins or contact elements of the PGA device and the different electrical contact pins on the DUT board.
A problem of major concern with this approach has been the overdriving of the PGA devices being inserted onto the spring probe contactor. Oftentimes, when an automatic handler inserts the PGA device onto the spring probe contactor, the handler overdrives the insertion of the PGA device which results in the over compression of many of the spring probes located in the spring probe contactor. In fact, in many cases, the flexible ends of the spring probes are compressed to the point that they get stuck in the shaft of the spring probes, thereby resulting in a complete loss of flexibility for the overcompressed spring probes and a resultant loss of electrical continuity. Replacing damaged spring probes in the spring probe contactor is a timely process, and, in addition, it is an expensive one based upon the high cost of replacing spring probes.
Therefore, there existed a need to provide a spring probe contactor which facilitates manufacture and maintenance of the spring probes in the contactor where the pins of a PGA device contact the probes for testing purposes.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a probe contactor that facilitates the assembly and maintenance of the contactor.
In accordance with one embodiment of this invention, a spring probe contactor for testing PGA (Pin Grid Array) devices that facilitates positioning of pogo pins within the contactor device is disclosed comprising, in combination, a PGA device having a plurality of device contacts, terminals or C4 balls on its surface for connection with the spring probe contactor in order to test the PGA device. The contactor has at least a three piece construction, the first component provides an outer surface of the spring probe contactor having an array of apertures for receiving each of the pogo pins which extend above the surface of the first component to make contact with the device under test. Whereby the device of the device makes contact with and compress the pogo pins. The first component has a recess cavity on the inner surface for mating with the second component. The second component is smaller than the first component and its outer dimension conforms to the recess cavity of the first component to mate therein. The second component acts as a positioning device having a plurality of apertures or holes that are aligned with the apertures or holes of the first component. Each of the apertures or holes in the second component has a diameter which is greater than those in the first component and of sufficient size to receive and hold the wider dimension of the body of the spring pogo pins. The third component is similar to the first component and provides an outer surface of the contactor having an array of apertures or holes axially aligned with the first and second components for receiving each of the pogo pins. The dimension of the apertures or holes of the third component may be the same as that of the first component but smaller than the apertures or holes of the second component in order to retain the pogo pins. Each pogo pin is thereby positioned within the contactor and may be contacted on the surface of the third component by the tester. The inner surface of the third component may have a recess cavity of the same dimension as the first component for mating with the second component. As may now be understood, the contactor may be easily assembled by placing the second component within the recess cavity of the first component. The pogo pins may then be placed in each apertures or holes. Finally, the third component is placed over the first and second components with the pogo pins in place. The completed assembly may be secured together to complete the contactor device.
In accordance with this invention, a method for testing semiconductor devices using a spring probe contactor that limits compression of pogo pins within the spring probe contactor is provided comprising the steps of placing a device under test having a plurality of terminals extending therefrom onto a plurality of the spring probes carried within the contactor in order to make contact with and compress the pogo pins for testing the device. The surface of the first component limits the contact of the device with the spring probe contactor. If maintenance is required the third component may be removed and any of the damaged pogo pins may be easily removed and replaced in the second component.
The foregoing and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following, more particular, description of the preferred embodiments of the invention, as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.